


Confort si Nécessaire

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's a need, and it has to be filled. What are friends for?</p><p>Confort si Nécessaire means Comfort when Necessary n French</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s no mistaking that sound. When I’m needed this way, he leaves no room for doubt. Those steady knocks, three slow pounds of his fist with almost a full second between each beat. He makes it clear it’s him, but in a way that’s almost giving me time to refuse, time to change my mind. But I wouldn’t dare. It’s nice to be needed, even in such odd circumstances.

When I open the door, his eyes meet mine. He surges in, his hand of flesh and bone cupping my cheek. Sometimes he seems embarrassed by the lack of his other arm, the metal stump that remains, but I don’t let him stay that way. As his lips press to mine hungrily, I let him push our bodies toward the bed. Even with that stare of his, I know he’s still in control of himself, and of me at this point. But sometimes he needs this to feel real, to feel human again. 

His hands tug at my sleepshirt, pulling it over my head easily. Then I hear a sound that seems almost rusty from lack of use… a tiny chuckle. “No panties?” he almost growls. “Bad girl.” I smirk, loving that a tiny bit of light is beginning to gleam in his eyes. Already the glimmers of his old self is shining again, the person I’ve heard the stories about. As I pull off his tight shirt and jeans, I wink. “Maybe I was hoping you would come over tonight.” We both know that what I just said isn’t precisely true, but it adds to the feelings that Bucky needs right now. He obviously appreciates me playing along with this little scene that we perform regularly, for he hardens more under his boxers as he grinds against me. 

We land on the bed gently, our lips not breaking the kisses that seem hungry, eager. I rock and arch under him, urging him on. While his hand moves over my skin, he begins biting my neck. “Tell me that you want me,” he hisses, somewhere between an order and a plea. Quickly I answer “I want you, Bucky, I do. Please, please touch me more.” My hands are shaking as I push away his boxers and reach for a condom in my drawer. He plucks it from my hand, a confident smirk forming. Those sinful lips… I could fall apart just from the way his lips curve up just so. As he rolls the condom over his cock, I moan, and his smirk grows. “You like that, doll? Like seeing what my hands can do? What I have ready for you?” His confidence is obviously growing, his mind clearing of the horrible memories that plague him. Now he’s not chasing the ghosts that haunt him. He’s focused, he’s determined to have what he wants. And what he wants is me.

Slowly he begins teasing me, pressing a little closer every second. I can feel the tip pressing against my wet heat, and I whimper desperately. Even though I had been half asleep when he knocked, now all I feel is desire. No hesitation to ruin this, no thoughts of tomorrow. Only this, only me and Bucky. “Please, Bucky,” I beg. At that he pushes forward, sheathing himself with one stroke. Our groans somehow blend in harmony as I roll my hips. “Easy, sugar,” he purrs, his hand on my hip. “Easy, I got ya. Bucky’s got you, Bucky’s gonna take care of you.” These words are not just for my ears, but to help ground his own mind. It keeps him here in the moment, which gives him what he needs. I kiss him, cradling his jaw and tasting those soft lips. As his tongue moves over my bottom lip, he begins moving slowly, thrusting into me. It reminds me of the rhythm of his familiar knock. Thrust, hold, retreat, hold… smooth motions that are evidently second nature, and all too good. My lips move gently along his jaw to his ear, and I begin to whisper “Yes, yes Bucky… Oh yes, so good…” The words cause him to throb as he pushes deeper. With a growl, he grabs my hands, holding over my head. Startled, I look up, wondering if he was losing his hold on reality. But no, he’s just losing himself in the overwhelming pleasure. The heat in his eyes is clear, not the cold, blank stare of the Winter Soldier. He’s starting to shake over me, thrusting harder. Knowing how close he is, I bury my face in his neck, muffling my screams. I’m tipping over the edge, calling his name. When he hears me, a feral growl rips from his throat, and he pounds into me with three solid thrusts and empties himself.

For a moment, we lay there, panting softly. Finally I look up, smiling up at him. I know the smile will reassure him, letting him know that I’m okay, I’m safe. He worries, whether he lets it show or not. My hand comes up slowly, hesitating before I push back his bangs that are plastered to his forehead. “You should let me give you a haircut sometime,” I whisper. Granted, it’s not sweet nothings, but that’s not our style. He merely smirks before kissing me. “I like this look,” he answers, a cocky tone to his reply. Soon he rolls off of me, his arm over his eyes. I settle on my side, watching him. His chest rises and falls, the movements slowing as he relaxes. Soon he is asleep, and I watch the lines and muscles settle. The tension seems to seep out of his form, and I know that my work is done.

When I wake up, it’s still early, but Bucky is gone. This isn’t totally unusual. He’s not one for the morning after interactions, which I understand. I sit up and stretch, feeling aches in lovely places. Seeing my reflection, I do a quick check for any marks or bruises. If he had hurt me at all, I know it might send him on a downward spiral that no one could rescue him from. It would ruin months of healing. He’s still fragile in ways that few could imagine.

While my coffee is brewing, I hear a knock at my door. It’s not Bucky’s signature knock, but I know who’s there. He always comes to me as soon as he knows that I helped Bucky through one of his bad nights. Opening the door, I smile hazily. “Hi Steve,” I murmur, rocking up on my toes to kiss him. “How are you, baby? Want some coffee?” He nods, that puppy dog look in his eyes as he steps inside. “Yeah, that’d be great,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. But he stops me, taking me by the hand. “You’re okay, right? You… He was… Okay?” The tentative questions from my boyfriend make me smile, and I nod before giving him a slow kiss. “Promise, Steve, I’m fine, and everything was okay last night,” I whisper. “Now, coffee for my hero.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we get a little history of how our friends ended up here...

As Steve and I sat curled up on the porch swing, enjoying the cool morning air, I snuggled against him. It always was nice to feel how he held me. On mornings like this, it felt like he held me a little closer. Maybe he needed that connection as much as I do. Watching a couple of the horses running as the sun rose, I thought about what got us here…

One Year Ago:

It had been a long day at the end of a long week, but I looked at the kitchen I sat in with a smile. I had been working on this farmhouse for almost five months, and not only was it livable, it was beautiful. I was like the pictures my Grammy had taken when she and my grandpa had first made this their home. My smile turned sad when I thought about how she would have loved seeing the hard work I had put into the house. Six months had gone by since I lost her, and I missed her so much. But the inheritance of this house, the property, and the money she had left me was all for me to be able to keep writing, more than just the articles that brought in living expenses. I could work on my next novel. Plus, living on a farm was a dream come true.

I was just thinking about going upstairs and filling up my pride and joy, the antique large clawfoot tub, and soaking the pain and exhaustion out of my muscles when my phone rang. Picking it up, I heard the voice of my neighbor, Laura. “Victoria, hi. I have a huge favor to ask of you.” Her voice sounded happier than I had ever heard before. “My husband just came home from his trip, and he has some… work friends… who need a place to stay. Could we impose? They have no problem sleeping on the floor.”

With a glance outside, I wish frantically that the old guest house was ready for people. But so far, all I had been able to accomplish out there was to go DEFCON 1 with bug bombs. But Grammy had made approximately five hundred quilts in her life, that I had carefully washed and dried to use. And there were plenty of pillows, and floor space here… “Sure, Laura, absolutely!” I couldn’t forget how kind she had been, bringing food and helping me figure things out my first few weeks in an old farmhouse.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. When I opened the door, so many things suddenly clicked in my mind. Laura’s husband, who always was gone for business, was standing there… Clint Barton himself. Behind him I saw a young woman, Wanda Maximoff, who I recognized from news stories. “Thanks so much for this. I’m Clint.” Taking his hand, I smirked. “Well, welcome to you all. Please, come on in.”

Bringing up the rear was a tall blonde, Steve Rogers. In his hands he held two large bags. “Mrs. Barton wanted us to bring this,” he murmured. “Extra groceries, she said. She wasn’t sure what you’d have on hand, especially not expecting company.” To his sheepish smile, I grinned. “Just take them into the kitchen, that way,” I told him, pointing toward the kitchen. 

Going back into the living room, I frowned at how Wanda had her arms wrapped around herself, looking like she was freezing. “Here, use this,” I murmur, pulling one of Grammy’s quilts from the back of a chair and wrapping it around her. As I did this, Clint cleared his throat. “I’m guessing you sorta know why we’re here,” he started. I nod, smiling a bit. “Yeah, you guys can’t exactly go check into a hotel anywhere, can you? Social justice climate has eased a bit, but the court of public opinion might still be out for awhile.” 

The young man they had introduced as Sam snorted out a laugh, shaking his head. “We need a place to lay low. Will that be a problem?” Looking around, I wince, but then shake my head in return. “As long as y’all don’t mind sleeping on the floor. The guest house isn’t ready for human visitors. I just barely got rid of what I could only assume were radioactive spiders.” That seemed to draw a bigger laugh than I expected from the group. Wanda had to wipe tears from her eyes. I would have to ask about why later.

“Maybe in a few months I can get it in better shape for y’all,” I hummed, looking up and trying to think about all that needed to be done. The one who had been rather quiet, Scott, said “Well, I’m no good with spiders, but I can handle ants.” They all laughed again, and Steve stood. “I think with all of us helping out, we could get it in shape just fine.” Before I could sputter out a refusal, he held his hand up. “Please, let us. As a thank you for taking us in.”

And just like that, my life changed…

 

Present day:

I feel Steve nuzzling my hair. “What’s rolling in that brain of yours?” he asked quietly. “Ready for another best seller?” He is so supportive of my work. Shaking my head, I murmur “Just thinking about us, and how we got here.” Sighing, Steve looks out over the fields. “Long road,” he whispers. “Long hard road here.” Kissing his cheek, I reply “Wouldn’t change anything, though. How about you?”

The look on his face changes, and he smirks. “Now that I have you and my friends, I don’t think so.” As he speaks, his hand slips down, and I feel those fingers, so deft at artwork, beginning to slip into my underwear. Already I’m getting wet with anticipation. “Beautiful girl,” he whispers. “Can I touch you?” His shyness is adorable and arousing at the same time. “Yes, yes Steve please,” I beg, my hand starting to slide over his pants. I can feel him hard, twitching when he feels me getting wetter. 

After a few minutes, I take our coffee cups and set them aside, straddling him under our blanket. “Now, now,” I plead, opening his jeans and pulling out his length. We fumble a bit before getting situated, and I moan as he enters me. “That’s my girl,” he croons. “Let me see you, beautiful.” We move together, slow and easy, just the way our mornings together always go. He thrusts up, grinning as I whine. Soon, all too soon, I claw at his shoulders. “Steve, Steve please… Please…” 

“Cum for me, angel,” he growls. Burying my face in his neck, I cry out, bucking hard as I tighten. He throbs in me, and I hear him growl again, cumming hard. Immediately I start kissing him. “I love you, I love you,” I whisper, shaking in his arms. “Love you too, angel,” he whispers, nuzzling me again.

We settle again, talking softly of the day to come. Soon the others wake and come up to the house. “Better start breakfast,” I hum, standing and stretching. Just then, Bucky walks up onto the porch, eyeing both of us. “Morning,” he mumbles. Quickly I step closer, kissing his cheek. “Morning Bucky. I’m starting breakfast, come on and get coffee.” He seems hesitant, but Steve pats his shoulder. “Come on, Captain’s orders,” he teases, getting a smile out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really any smexy time. Just a little more history, and setting the feels...

Wanda, as usual, came to help me with breakfast. She’s so wounded, and it’s been difficult to help her relax and open up. But eventually, she seemed to lighten up. I smile to myself when I begin remembering the night I realized that she saw me as a friend.

Seven months ago:

The work on the guest house had gone so fast with the help of my new friends. I was seeing the ideas I had hoped to accomplish coming to fruition sooner than I had hoped. I had watched in awe as Wanda, with a flick of her wrists, cleared out so much of the old debris and broken furniture. Scott and Sam had repaired all that they could, while Steve and Clint hauled over old furniture from the Barton farm that the guys could also fix up for us. Between those finds and hitting a few estate sales, we managed to furnish the house nicely. As soon as they had beds, the men all began sleeping in there, while Wanda stayed up at the house with me. It was nice to have another woman around, and Wanda seemed to not hate my company. I decided I’d take it.

One afternoon, it was done, down to the finished paint and curtains. I almost cried when I saw the finished place. It was just what my Granny would have wanted. Here and there we had modernized, but still kept a country house feel. At the celebratory dinner, smiles were on all our faces. Tired smiles, of course, but we all were so proud.

As usual, Steve insisted that he would walk Wanda and I back up to the main house. He was worried that someone may be watching and attempt to harm us, even though I told him the only thing to worry about out there was a few coyotes. Oddly enough, that didn’t seem to ease his concerns.

Wanda walked inside ahead of me. Before I could say goodnight, Steve took my hand. “I’m… I’m going to be leaving in the morning,” he murmured sadly. “I have to go help a friend. Now that we have a place, this place, I wanted to bring him here, if you are okay with that.” Immediately I understood he was talking about Bucky, his childhood friend who had been the reason they were all in hiding. “Of course, Steve. You should bring him here. It might be a good place for him to recover.”

His face brightened, no longer appearing like a sad Golden Retriever. I was about to continue when suddenly he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. “I’ll be home soon,” he whispered before his lips landed on mine. There was nothing I could do but enjoy this moment. I had wondered often how it might feel to kiss him. During the last five months, I had developed what could laughingly be described as a crush on him. But this was still far beyond what I had expected.

When we finally pulled apart, he smiled at me. “I’ll be home soon,” he repeated, stroking my cheek. “Thank you, Victoria. I’ll miss you.” Tracing one finger over his lips, I murmured “I’ll miss you too, Steve. Be careful out there, okay? I want you to come back home safe and sound.” I almost didn’t want to watch him as he walked away, but when he turned and smiled at me once more, it was worth the tiny pain in my heart.

I went inside, smiling in spite of having said goodbye. Wanda appeared from the kitchen, a steaming mug of tea in her hands. Seeing me, she paused, a smirk appearing. “Sam owes me twenty dollars,” she snorted. “What? Why does he owe you twenty bucks?” This seemed to come out of nowhere. Wanda raised one brow and answered “I bet him that Steve would kiss you before he left, not when he came back. Sam said he would wait.”

Present Day:

“Here you go.” A mug filled with coffee just the way I like it appeared in my hands, breaking through my daydreams. Turning, I expected to see Steve there at my side. Instead, Bucky smiles hesitantly at me. “Thanks Bucky,” I whisper, blowing before taking a sip. “Thank you,” he whispers. “For… for last night.” I simply nod, squeezing his hand gently. There’s not much that needs to be said here. “Now,” I say, brightening, “breakfast will be ready soon. Go sit, okay? We’ll be bringing the food to the table soon.” Steve comes up behind Bucky and adds “Yeah, you help me set the table. Sam and Scott decided we needed some of the peaches from the orchard to go with breakfast.”

I start laughing, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Those guys love being able to do that, don’t they? I swear, they won’t be happy till I make them pie.” Hearing a snort behind me, I turn as Wanda pipes up “You’ll spoil them with all that cooking.” But she has a smile on her face, a real smile that shows how she’s come to view this as a safe place. “But if you want to make me some of those blueberry muffins again, I won’t argue,” she teased.

Laughter seems to be in the air all around us. As we sit down, I look at the odd little family we’ve created. I watch as Steve hands Wanda juice before she can ask, Sam throws a biscuit at Bucky who instinctively catches it in midair while barely looking. Scott slathers butter and jam on his own biscuit while handing me the plate of eggs. Sighing, I feel Steve take my hand. “Everything okay?” he asked softly. Nodding, I kiss his cheek. “Wonderful,” I murmur, not seeing how Bucky is watching us. But when I look up at him, I see something lingering there. Something that will need to be healed inside. And I hope that we can help him through it.

After Steve and I clean up, I ask “So, what’s on the agenda today?” He thinks for a moment, nudging my hip with his. “I think me and Sam are going over to Bartons’ to help with some work there. Wanda said she was making Scott help her clean up the guest house. She claims we made it smell like boys too much.” I laugh, loving how she’s grown confident here. Then I ask “What about Bucky? Any plans for him?” Steve looks down, sighing. “He had a bad night. I figure give him today, just in case.” Wrapping his arm around me, he asks “Mind keeping him company?” I can’t help grinning as I kiss him. “Anything for my boys.”


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing specific I had in mind to do today. So the idea of letting Bucky have an easy day and just keeping him company sounded fine. After kissing Steve goodbye, I found Bucky lounging in the living room, well what counted as lounging for him. He was reading a history book in one of the big almost double size chairs by the windows. But he wasn’t one to slouch or recline. And his eyes would occasionally dart up to do a check outside. I watched this pantomime for a while, knowing that even though he seemed horribly stiff and uptight, this was actually a bit relaxed for him. 

Pouring myself another cup of coffee, I grab my laptop and settle next to him. He lifts his head, catching my eyes with his. Those lips that I adore quirk up in a smile. “Gonna write today, doll?” he asked. I nod as the laptop starts up. “Yeah, chores are covered for now. And I really need to at least finish the chapter I started yesterday.” Scooting a little closer, I raise one eyebrow. “You okay here? Need anything?” This is the way I best can care for him without pushing or coddling, and he and I both know it. “Nah, I’m okay,” he answered, still smiling. That shows me he really means it.

We sit in silence for a few hours, only hearing the tapping of keys and pages turning. But t’s comfortable, easy. After a bit, my eyes drift over and I watch Bucky. He’s deeply concentrating on the book in his hands. I peek at the spine and see its one of the many secondhand books I had picked up to help Wanda add to her sketchy knowledge of anything academic. Sam had been teasing Steve one day about how he needed to read up as well, but evidently Bucky took this idea very seriously. The three often argued over whose turn it was with a particular book, making the rest of us laugh. 

Five Months Ago:

Steve hadn’t really been gone long, but to me it felt like forever. We all missed him, of course, but the memory of that kiss haunted me. At night I wished for him to be back, even though I was concerned about what might happen when he came back… or what might not happen. It was hard to not to think that maybe he would just pretend like nothing had happened, or at best give me that puppy dog look as he tried to let me down easy. 

Hearing some commotion startled me. It was the puppy Wanda and Sam insisted on adopting, barking up a storm downstairs. I grabbed my trusty baseball bat, even though I knew that I couldn’t do anything like what my new friends could do. When I opened my bedroom door, I heard voices. One of them I didn’t recognize. But one I did… Steve was home.

I left my bat, hurrying down the stairs. Steve was right there, looking like he had been about to come up to find me. I threw my arms around him, laughing happily. He returned the gesture, swinging me around. “Victoria… Victoria…” His voice was low, tender, sending delicious thrills through me. To my surprise, he kissed me in front of everyone. Then he turned, keeping me tucked in his arm. “Victoria, this is my best friend, Bucky. Bucky, this is Victoria, our gracious host and… and my girl.”

The old fashioned phrase made everyone chuckle while I blushed. But none of it seemed to phase Bucky. His eyes held a hint of sadness, of pain. But his smile was showing his determination to be better. “Nice to meet you at last, Victoria. I’ve heard so much about you.” The smile turned wry, teasing, and I got the notion that perhaps I was mostly what he had heard about. “Sorry about that,” I quipped, making him and Steve both snort with laughter. 

“I’m gonna go help Bucky get settled,” Steve announced after a bit. Leaning closer, he whispered “And then I’ll be back, okay sweetheart?” His tone was low, a gravely announcement of what he had planned. With a smile, I nodded, kissing his cheek. The guys all headed back to the house, while Wanda scooped her puppy up. “I’ll keep my eye on things,” she commented, almost too innocently. “While you’re… busy with Steve.” Her smirk made me poke her shoulder. “Shush, just shush,” I laughed. With a wink, she went upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on my bedroom door. Swinging it open, I saw Steve waiting there. Without any preamble, he surged inside, wrapping me up in his arms and kissing me hotly. “God, oh jeez I missed you, Victoria,” he growled. “Please… please tell me we can… that I can…” Dragging him, I backed up so that we landed on my bed. “Yes, yes Steve, honey…” 

With a moan, he began tugging at my clothes. I returned the favor, and soon we were bare, our kisses getting needier. He reached down, fumbling for a bit till he got something from his jeans pocket. Smirking, I asked “How long have you been ready for this?” He blushed, nuzzling my neck. “When I kept talking to Bucky about you, and heard how much I love you, he made me stop and get these when we got into town.”

I had to stop his kisses, making him look at me. “You love me, Steve?” This wasn’t what I had expected from him at all. Steve looked almost embarrassed, hanging his head. “I didn’t mean to just drop that on you like that,” he grumbled. “I had another plan on how I’d tell you. But yes…” He lifted his head, smiling at me. “I love you Victoria.” At that, I kissed him slowly, cradling the back of his head to keep him close. 

He rolled so that I was over him, and he whispered “Help me put this damn thing on.” Laughing, I took the packet and teased “Language.” I couldn’t tell if his groan was due to my teasing or the fact that my fingers were brushing against his erection as I rolled the rubber over him. Without waiting, I straddled him, lowering onto him with a moan.

His hands stayed on my hips as I began moving. “God you are gorgeous,” he whimpered. “I missed you, needed you so much, Vicki.” The little nickname made me growl, leaning over to bite his neck. “I like that,” I hum. “I like that so much, Steve baby.” His hips bucked, and we growled together. Overwhelming need took over us both, and we moved in unison. I began to shake, and he grinned up at me. “Do it, go ahead Vicki,” he moaned. “Do it for me, now, now!” I cried out, tightening around him and shaking. He let out a shout, thrusting harder and yanking my hips down onto him to feel each pulse and jet from him.

 

Present day:

Looking over, I see Bucky watching me. “You were thinking about Steve, weren’t ya?” he teased. I tried to snort out a laugh, asking “Why the hell would you say that?” He gave me a knowing look, answering “You turned all pink, doll. And don’t think I didn’t see you squirming over there.” I roll my eyes and shake my head, trying to look down at my laptop. 

Suddenly it’s gone from my view, sitting on the coffee table. Before I can react, Bucky has dragged me into his lap. “You were thinking about him, don’t try to deny it,” he chuckled. Then his face changed. He had that look on his face during breakfast. “You really love him, don’t you?” he asked softly. I nod, wondering where this all has come from. “Then where do I fit in all this?”

The question shakes me. All this time, I had thought I was simply helping to ground him, helping him feel normal again. But he’s been looking for more. Was he wanting more from me? Or was he needing someone else entirely? Before I can start spitting out questions, he pulls me into a hot kiss. This is full of need, of desire… of love. Bucky keeps me close, so close that I couldn’t pull away if I wanted to. But I don’t want to. I don’t want this to stop.

But it does, almost abruptly. His face looks somehow triumphant and guilty all at once. Turning, I see Steve standing there, his face unreadable. I begin sputtering, not sure of what to say. Holding up one hand, Steve says the unexpected. 

“Well… So this finally happened.”


	5. Chapter 5

I can only look at both of them in complete shock. Bucky still seems rather proud of himself, not in a defiant way, but simply in control of himself and sure of what he wants. Steve is looking at us both with a knowing smile on his face. As I sputter, he comes to sit next to us, taking my hand in his. “I knew a long time ago that Bucky would love you like I do,” he whispered, kissing me gently.

Four Months Ago:

I could hear the shouts from the guest house. As I threw open my bedroom door, I saw Wanda already in the hall. “It’s Barnes,” she explained. “He’s having another bad episode.” When she said this, I sighed, shaking my head while heading down the stairs to slip on my boots and jacket. Wanda shut the puppy in her room and follows, handing me a flashlight when we walk outside.

Going into the guys’ house, I notice Scott sitting in the living room, looking almost helpless. Wanda and I hurry to the room where the noises are coming from. Immediately Wanda begins trying to calm his mind. “Vicki, you shouldn’t be here. He could hurt you,” Steve hisses, but I shake my head. Taking Bucky’s hand, I began murmuring to him. “Bucky, Bucky it’s Victoria. Listen to me, please. You’re safe, you’re safe with us.” I have no idea if I’m helping at all, but maybe… He looks at me, and I see the wild heat in his eyes starting to fade. “Victoria… Vicki,” he whispers. He’s shaking badly, and I wrap a blanket around him. “Yeah, I’m here. We’re all here, okay? We’re all safe, and so are you.” 

After a few moments, we all can see his breathing change. He closes his eyes, and when they open I can tell he’s back to himself. Scott walks in with water, and I leave Bucky to the combined help of Wanda and Sam, taking Steve into another room. “What happened? Was it a dream?” In the soft moonlight that’s streaming in, I see Steve bite his lip, and his color changes. “No, not… not a dream,” he mumbled. He hesitates, then looks away. “He and I had been talking about old times, double dates and all that. And he starting thinking about girls he knew, and… I think he…” 

Steve and I have made love almost every night since he returned. And while he can have the filthiest mouth in the bedroom, he’s always reluctant to speak of such things in any other setting. Chuckling, I ask “Did he try to get himself off?” Rubbing his forehead, Steve groaned. “I guess so. All I know is that I heard him growling, and then he stopped. I thought he fell asleep, but then he went nuts.” 

This must be so awkward for Bucky, and for Steve. He doesn’t know how to help his best friend. I can tell it makes him remember that lost feeling when Bucky fell. Then Steve looks at me before snorting, turning away. “I can’t believe I just…” I make him look at me. “You just what? What were you thinking, Steve?”

I can feel his skin heating up under my fingers. He hesitates, then mutters “It’s just that… Well before he coulda gone to find a girl, you know? But now there’s no way, and he’s in no condition to do that anyway.” Looking around, he groans. “Wanda… Poor kid is in no shape to do that. And I’d be scared he’d panic on her.” I’m trying to follow his convoluted train of thought when I realize where he’s going with this. “You want… You think I should?”

“No! Well, yeah, but no!” While he’s blurting all this out, I’m understanding that this might be the only way. “Steve, listen to me. I know he’s your best friend. I know you worry, and that you probably think he could tear me in two. But I want to help somehow.” He cringes, grabbing me and pulling me close. “I can’t ask that of you, Vicki. That’s too much, and you’ve already done so much for us.” 

“But you’re right, Steve. Wanda isn’t the one to do it. She’s young, and she’s battling her own demons. He needs someone with a clear head.” Cupping his cheek, I give him a shaky smile. “I can let him get the worst of the tension out.” He rests his head against mine, sighing roughly. “You don’t have to do this, you know,” he whispers. “I know, honey, I know. But let me do this. Tell him to come over tomorrow night, after everyone is asleep.”

He kisses me hotly, almost greedily. Then he goes back into Bucky’s room, asking everyone to leave. When Wanda comes out, she gives me a look, but I just shake my head. Our little family we’ve made is weird enough, I don’t need to add to it.

The next night, long after everyone else went to bed, I hear those knocks on my bedroom door, signaling that Bucky agreed. I let him in, giving him a shy smile. A shadow moves on the stairs, and I realize that Steve will be waiting to ensure I’m okay. Not where he could hear everything, but he would stay close. My attention is taken by Bucky as he grabs me, heat in his eyes. “You sure about this, doll?” he rasps, pressing his body to mine. “I’m sure,” I answer, and with that he tumbles our bodies onto the bed, kissing me roughly as he pulls my clothes away.

 

Present Day:

The three of us are sitting there, and I wonder who will break the silence first. Are all of us remembering what got us here in the first place? Then I realize that, while Steve has kept hold of one hand, Bucky has taken hold of the other. He starts humming a little tune, and I laugh almost hysterically. Steve joins me when he gets it too. ‘Three Blind Mice’. A perfect choice for this point.

“Steve, I never wanted to steal your girl.” Bucky says this, causing Steve to laugh softly. “Oh sure, I know this is payback for Peggy never giving you a second glance,” he shoots back. Groaning, I flop dramatically against the sofa cushions. “Am I just another dame to you boys?” I sigh with a flourish of my hand, making them both laugh. “Never,” Steve declares, cupping my face and kissing me. 

“Hey, hey, don’t be beating my time here,” Bucky argues, pulling me into another kiss. Bewildered, I press my hands to their chests. “Okay, seriously, we have to discuss this,” I whisper, head spinning. “This is… we have to figure this out.” Then I see the two of them looking at each other, identical smirks on their faces. Even though they deny it, Wanda and I both swear that they have some sort of telepathy that only works for each other, and it seems to be in effect now. 

“I think,” Steve begins, his voice a dangerously low tone, “that all we need to figure out is who you want first.” To my surprise, Bucky nods in triumph.

“Wait, what?”


	6. Chapter 6

I’m used to the way Steve can throw me over his shoulder so easily. But to see Bucky following us upstairs with that all too familiar heat in his eyes confuses me, leaving my head spinning. The three of us end up in my room, Bucky shutting the door firmly. Steve sits on my bed, pulling me into his lap and shocking me with a searing kiss, not at all seeming concerned with the fact that his best friend is watching us blatantly.

Finally, I bring my hand up, trying to catch my breath. “Steve… Bucky… We have to talk this through,” I pant. “We need… What do you both want?” Their grins are the kind that I know will bring trouble. “You,” they answer in unison. I groan, rubbing my temples. “Yes, that’s rather clear,” I growl. “But do you understand what you’re asking of me?” Somehow I can’t imagine these two truly getting what this situation is becoming. 

Steve takes my face in his hands, turning me to look into his bright blue eyes. “Victoria, honey, we’re not asking you to choose. I told you, I saw this coming. I’m okay with you and Bucky loving each other. I love both of you.” Bucky and I both make noises of surprise, and Steve snorts. “Not like that, jerk,” he groans toward Bucky. “You’re my best friend. If there was going to be any other man for Vicki, I would prefer you.” Then he forces me to relax against his firm body. “I’m just saying that I’m the one who got us here in the first place. I can’t fault you two for developing feelings for each other.”

That finally makes Bucky speak. “Well, hang on,” he drawled. “It’s rather painfully obvious how I feel. But Vicki… I’m not gonna assume she’s feeling the same for me.” Tilting his head, he sits on the bed next to Steve, taking my hand. “Don’t have to be nice, okay? If you don’t feel the same, I’ll be okay. I won’t force you, take your choice away.” 

Pain is clear in his voice, no matter how he tries to cover it. It isn’t just the idea of me not caring about him, but the idea of me not having a choice, like he didn’t have for so long. Taking his hand, I give him a smile. “Bucky, I never had any idea you cared about me that much. I do care about you. I just never thought we’d be at this point.” Hiding my face in Steve’s neck allows me to say what I want without seeing their initial reactions. “I didn’t want to have to choose between you boys. I do love you both.”

At that, I feel a hand take my chin, pulling me so that they both can see me. “You love us both,” Steve whispers. Not a question, but a simple acceptance of a fact. Nodding slowly, I give him a kiss before turning and kissing Bucky just as warmly. “My boys,” I sigh. Then I begin to laugh softly. “So, are we going to work out some sort of schedule for this?”

“I think we’re grown up enough to share without a schedule,” Steve answers drily. With a wicked grin, Bucky chimes in “Who says you have to choose between us?” I can’t help gaping at them both. They give me such grins that I begin blushing. “Are you… You do know what you’re hinting at, don’t you?” Somehow I can’t see the two of them implying what it seems they are implying.

“Doll, we served in the army, we weren’t choir boys,” Bucky snorts. “And I toured with a group of USO girls and then the Howling Commandos. Even if I tried, I wasn’t going to be innocent,” Steve laughs. “Trust me, Dugan seemed to get a kick out of trying to make me blush.” I can relax a little when they say this, but I’m still uncertain that they understand the nature of this. “So you boys don’t mind a bit of a threesome?” I finally ask, needing it out in the open.

Bucky begins laughing harder, almost doubled over. Steve, meanwhile, turns bright red, grumbling “Don’t say it, don’t you say it.” But this order towards Bucky is ignored. “How do you think I planned on helping Cap here become a man back in the day? I had this doll all ready for an evening with us, but the only way she’d agreed to help Steve out is if I was there too!” Now Bucky is cackling wildly, holding his stomach while Steve hides his face in my hair. “I can’t believe that’s what you can remember,” he groans.

The clear embarrassment and glee that they show makes me laugh. At least it helps me understand that I won’t be the cause of defiling their innocence in any way. “So, you two just are looking for the right partner?” I ask drily, knowing that it will only make them laugh harder at old memories. Steve kisses my cheek, whispering “Always knew you were the right partner, babe.” 

I kiss him readily, then lean over to give Bucky the same affection. They both moan softly, and I feel Steve’s hands slipping under my shirt. “Babe… let’s have some fun,” he whispers. Pulling back, I look at the two of them, seeing the same heat and desire in their eyes that I’m feeling. I nod slowly, letting my hands move lower to tug their shirts over their heads.

My action seems to let any hesitation they might have felt drop away. All of us begin to strip each other down in a hurry, needing contact, heat, comfort, and love. I pull away for a moment, admiring them. These two super soldiers are perfect works of art. Even with Bucky’s missing hand, they are perfect. They both have a certain hunger in their eyes, the blue almost blacked out. I reach out to stroke both of them at once. Groans of pleasure fill the air as I feel them growing even harder. After a few moments, Steve lays down, pulling me on top of him. His hot kisses are arousing me and thrilling me. As we kiss, Bucky moves behind me, starting to tease my wet entrance. “Baby, just look at you,” he hums. “You’re so wet for us. You want this bad.” Then he pulls on my hips. I end up separated from Steve’s lips, crying out in disappointment. But the sound drifts into a moan as Bucky aligns us and presses into me, keeping my back pressed to his chest. He’s kissing a teasing line up my neck while his lone hand cups one breast. Meanwhile Steve sits up and covers the other with his mouth. Two of those artistic fingers stroke over my clit to make me cry out in surprise. Each of them have learned separately how to pleasure me. When they work together on my pleasure, it is my undoing. Shaking, I cum with a loud moan, their names blended in my cries.

I can barely open my eyes after all this. When I do, however, I see Steve lying down again. He’s rock hard and straining. Bucky moves us, adjusting so that we are bent over, my mouth close to Steve’s cock. He starts again, tiny thrusts that allow me to nibble at Steve’s hip teasingly before one hand wraps around him, guiding him into my mouth. All of us groan in unison. It seems that Steve can’t resist bucking up into my mouth while he tugs on my hair. It’s one of my favorite things to see him allow himself pleasure this way. Somehow all pleasure is intensified by the three of us sharing this moment. 

I’m so close, whimpering and moaning around Steve in a manner that’s egging him on. All of us are barreling toward release that might break us all. It’s not surprising that I reach that peak first. I can’t help pulling my mouth away, screaming as I tighten around Bucky. Watching in shock, I see Steve grip himself, stroking wildly in need of his own climax. Bucky is growling and panting as he thrusts harder. At last I hear him moan my name as he shoots off deep inside. I can’t help crying out again, and this seems to set Steve off. He releases with a shout, cum landing on my stomach.

Bucky makes sure we land to the side of Steve, all of us gasping for air. Steve takes my hand, kissing the tops of my fingers delicately. “I think that was a good choice,” he quips. When Bucky snorts, I start laughing, and Steve grins proudly. I want to surprise them, catch them off guard. “So, next round?” They both look at me in shock before Bucky kisses me hotly. “My turn.”


	7. Chapter 7

The fun thing about serum-enhanced super soldier boyfriends is that neither of them have to wait long to be ready. As Bucky kisses me, I can feel Steve under me, hard and throbbing. With a moan, I stroke him slowly, my hips rolling to tease both of them. They growl, the sounds shooting arousal through every inch of me.

“How do you want me?” I gasp, my hands moving over their chests. At that, Steve rolls our bodies so that he hovers over me, a proud smile on his face. Bucky kneels by me, helping to prop me up slightly against the pillows. While he’s positioning me, Steve lays kisses in a trail to my hips, then bites me gently. I squeal and jump, making him chuckle in a manner that heats me up all over again. “That’s it babe, just let us have you,” he purrs before his mouth lands on me, tongue laving over my slit.

My mouth falls open. As I moan loudly, thankful no one else can hear this, Bucky slips his length into my open mouth. Immediately I use my hand on what can’t fit. With slow strokes in tandem with his thrusts, my eyes roll up, seeking out the raw pleasure in his eyes. His teeth bear down on his rosy bottom lip. Soft whimpers are slipping out, mingling with my own moans. 

I’m so close, so very close. Steve has gotten very good at drawing release from me. I’m starting to buck harder, moans getting louder. Just as I begin to cum, walls fluttering, Steve pulls away and thrusts himself inside. My mouth opens wider, and I can’t keep pleasuring Bucky as I scream out. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” I beg just before Bucky coaxes me gently, his wet tip smearing over my bottom lip. “C’mon baby girl, don’t leave me hanging,” he pleads. “I need you, Vicki.” 

His tone stirs something inside me. I grasp him and take him in my mouth again while whining for more. Steve complies readily. Locking eyes with him, I wink, letting him know I’m okay and want everything he has to give. If this is how they intend to treat me, I’ll be a happy woman for the rest of my days. 

The wink must have done what I intended. Steve begins thrusting harder, soft grunts barely audible over the sound of his hips slapping against my body. The pleasure he’s giving me makes me renew my efforts with Bucky. I start bobbing my head back and forth, humming and moaning. Bucky is barely hanging on, his hand tangled in my hair. Suddenly I hear him growling in what I now know is dirty talk in Russian. It is always a sign of him slipping over the edge. Sure enough, within seconds he’s shouting, cumming deep in my throat before falling to the mattress.

Now I can scream loudly. Each movement from Steve is driving me crazy. Feeling Bucky moving slightly, I turn, watching as he moves, curving his body around mine and using his hand to tease my clit. “Mm, aren’t you something, babe?” he croons in my ear. “Cum baby girl, cum for us sweetheart. Let me watch you cum.” He continues murmuring in my ear as I cry out, burying my face in his neck. It shocks me when Steve reaches over, grabbing my chin and making me look at him. “Don’t hide from me,” he orders, his body tightening and glistening from exertion. “We wanna see you, doll. Cum, do it, now now!” His shouts set me off finally. My eyes clamp shut as I scream out wordlessly. I can hear Bucky groaning quietly in my ear as I keep cumming. Then I hear my name echoing around us as Steve thrusts deeper, gripping my hips as he releases.

Steve hovers for just a moment over me before falling to the side. I’m now sandwiched between the two panting men who can’t seem to stop touching me, kissing me. My eyes flutter open to see four blue eyes watching me carefully. “You good, honey?” Steve whispers adoringly. I nod, craning my neck so that I can give him a kiss before repeating the action for Bucky. “Very good,” I giggle. “My boys do take good care of me.” 

In response Bucky nips my ear. “You’ve been taking care of us long enough. It’s our turn,” he purrs. His smile is almost too pure. It brightens his whole face. I realize now that it has been that way since our arrangement started. He’s healing, and I know that it helps Steve heal too. And maybe these two were helping heal my own aching for love and family.

“Now, we interrupted you and your writing,” Bucky continued. “We can’t do that. Let’s get you all comfy and settled downstairs.” Groaning, I turn, hiding my face in Steve’s neck. “No, it’s too comfortable here,” I whine. “Don’t make me leave my boys.” They both laugh at me, pulling to make me sit up. “Bucky can get back to reading, and I’ll sit with you too,” Steve answers. “I’ll draw or something. We’ll be right there with you, babe.”

In no time at all we’re all settled on the sofa again. I’m just the right size to be able lean against Steve as he draws while Bucky holds my feet in his lap. While the three of us are occupied this way, the rest of our little family drift in here and there. It strikes me as funny that no one seems surprised by the obvious outcome. Wanda winks at me with a grin as she moves through. Sam pops his head in and asks if we want to join everybody for lunch. Scott just grins at everyone, happy that things are going smoothly for us all. As we head in to enjoy the late lunch Same has prepared, the three of us hold hands. It’s little things like this that bring us all the comfort that’s necessary in life.


End file.
